Always Remember, Never Forget
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Spencer finds out some things about his past he wished he never knew. Hotch/Reid SLASH..COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Always Remember,Never Forget

**WOO..my second CM fic...this may or may not be a little off considering **

**I don't own any of the seasons on DVD, but this is going to take place during and after the episode that I can't remember the name of where Reid thinks his dad is an Unsub...if you know, please let me know..I'm lost lol. also since this is fic, There's ALOT of add-ons..as in: things that would have NEVER been in this episode...**

**pairing: Hotch/Reid**

**warnings: mention of rape**

CHAPTER 1

_Most people say they wish they could remember something. Remember where they put their cars keys, or remember when their next doctor appointment was. My problem is: I never forget._

Spencer Reid sat on his bed with a dumbfounded look on his face. He had thought hypnotherapy had been the best idea to see if his father was the unsub in the Riley Jenkins murder. How wrong he had been. He didn't see anything from that day, but from a different day. Spencer felt tears stream down his face. Spencer had been raped in the past. From what he could tell it was not his father, but he was unsure. Spencer grabbed his cell phone and quickly punched in a number. He waited for the other end to pick up.

" Hotchner."

Spencer smiled through his tears.

" A-Aaron?"

Hotch could hear the trembling in his young lover's voice.

" Spencer, are you alright?"

Spencer slowly explained to Hotch what had happened during the visit to the hypnotherapist. Hotch felt tears stinging his eyes as well. He could not believe that anyone could do such a thing to Spencer.

" Spencer, does anyone else know?"

Spencer swallowed hard.

" Rossi was with me. I told him I wanted to tell you first."

Spencer could have sworn he heard Hotch breathe a sigh of relief.

" We will talk more about it when you come home."

Spencer smiled.

" I love you Aaron."

" I love you too Spencer."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so apparently this story is a hit..(does a wacked out over caffinated version of a happy dance)..and the episode I couldn't remember the name of was: Memoriam...before we go any further..there are a few I'd like to thank:**

**p95000: thank you for helping me out with the episode name.**

**Jebeth: me too lol**

**Shadow Cat 17: I hope that you say that for this coming chapter too lol**

**Spencer99: WOO! Thank you for faving this story and me :)**

CHAPTER 2

Spencer had talked to Dave about returning to the hypnotherapist to see if there was a chance that he could see more into his past. Dave actually agreed with him. Spencer couldn't help but feel nervous. In just a few moments, he would know all he needed to know. Who had killed Riley and who had raped him? Spencer had the feeling he both wanted to know and didn't want to know all at the same time. He finally heard someone call his name which meant it was time for him to look into his past once more. He took a deep breath and followed the hypnotherapist into the room wherehe would be hypnotized once more. Spencer watched as Dave sat with him as he did before and wondered if Aaron had told Dave to keep an eye on him. Next thing Spencer knew, he felt like he was being entered from behind. He would not scream, he could not scream. They would wake him up if he did and then he would be where he was before. Just knowing nothing was not an option. Spencer felt himself turn to see who it was that was pounding inside him. He saw the face of his rapist and squeezed his eyes shut. He could hear the doctor talking to him from somewhere.

" Spencer, what do you see?"

Spencer swallowed hard as tears fell from behind his closed eyes.

" I don't want to be here."

The doctor felt Spencer's hand tighten around her wrist once again. She felt his grip relax for only a moment.

" Spencer, what do you see?"

Spencer swallowed again. He could see his father outside of their home, burning someone's bloody clothes. He did not stay in that memory long. Only a moment later, he was back where he started. Someone in his backside. Spencer had already seen his face. He didn't care if they woke him now. He gripped the Doctor's wrist tightly and let out a scream.

XXXXX

*ONE HOUR LATER*

Spencer grabbed his cell phone. He had just returned from the hypnotherapist. He had walked back, not wanting Dave to feel obligated to drive him everywhere. He dialed his lover's number.

"Hotchner."

Spencer broke into tears.

" I saw his face Aaron."

Hotch's heart nearly broke. His lover was sobbing on the other end.

" Who was it? Someone you knew?"

Spencer swallowed hard.

" Yes. It was my father."

TBC...

**okay now before someone out there royally flames me, this is ONLY fan fiction..lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay okay...Hotch leaves Quantico after his phone conversation and catches the red eye to Vegas..why did I tell you that? because Hotch is in this chapter LOL**

CHAPTER 3

Spencer heard a knock at the door. He swallowed hard. He slowly approached the door and opened it. He didn't really want to see anyone at the moment, except...

" Aaron?"

Hotch smiled.

" Hello Spencer."

Spencer let his lover into the room. He was still in shock how his lover had gotten here so quickly. They had only talked on the phone 12 hours ago. Hotch threw his bag on the bed and pulled Spencer into a protective embrace. Spencer loved how Hotch's arms felt around him. No matter what was wrong with him, Hotch could always make it better just by securing him in his embrace.

" Aaron?"

Hotch looked into the eyes of his boyfriend.

" Yes?"

Spencer swallowed hard.

" Does this mean you're going to leave me now?"

Hotch looked at Spencer confused.

"Why would I leave you?"

Spencer felt the tears streaming down his face.

" Because I don't want to make love for awhile."

Hotch held Spencer tighter.

" I would never leave you over that Spencer."

TBC..


	4. Chapter 4

**okay so here's the plan for this chapter: Rossi and Hotch go after William Reid...Morgan stays with Reid...**

CHAPTER 4

Spencer sat in his hotel room with Derek. They had decided to watch a marathon of the Star Wars movies. Spencer could see that Derek didn't enjoy it much and told him he could change it to something he liked, but Derek shook his head. Spencer looked at the time on his cell phone. Hotch had been gone with Dave for nearly an hour. Derek saw him checking the time and smiled.

" Worried about your man?"

Spencer simply nodded, not voicing his answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Hello. I am Agent Aaron Hotchner. This is Agent David Rossi. We would like to speak with William Reid."

Hotch and Dave stood at William Reid's secretary's desk and waited. Dave had nearly laughed when Hotch had said they would like to 'speak' with William Reid. Shoot him in the face and leave him for dead was more like it, if Hotch had his way. Hotch's blood boiled when William Reid came out of his office. He invited both of the agents inside. Once the door was closed, Hotch couldn't control himself anymore. He slammed William Reid into a wall. Dave grabbed ahold of Hotch.

" Aaron, no!"

Hotch growled.

" I'm not going to let this son of a bitch get away with what he did to Spencer."

William Reid just let out a laugh as all this way going on. Dave looked at him.

" What is so funny?"

William shrugged.

" I'm assuming that since Agent Hotchner is the one attacking me that he is Spencer's new boyfriend."

Hotch growled again.

" SHUT UP! DON'T EVEN SAY HIS NAME! HOW COULD YOU DO WHAT YOU DID TO HIM?"

William grinned.

" Because it was easy."

Dave's eyes widened. He grabbed Hotch who was about to grab for his gun. Then he turned to William once again.

" You won't get away with this."

William chuckled.

" I've gotten away with it for 20 years. I'm sure he doesn't even know that the one time I visited Quantico I drugged him and.."

Hotch surged forward just then, knocking William to the ground. Dave couldn't get close enough to Hotch to pull him off.

XXXXXXX

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Derek watched Dave and an extremely pissed off Hotch walk into the room. Dave shook his head at Derek when he was about to ask what had happened. Hotch turned to Derek.

" Where's Spencer?"

Derek looked toward the bed.

" Sleeping."

Derek and Dave decided that leaving the room would be best, so Hotch could be alone with Spencer. Hotch sat on the bed beside Spncer and stroked his cheek. Spencer's eyes opened slowly and he smiled at his lover. Then the smile faded as he saw blood on Hotch's shirt. Spencer's eyes widened.

" Aaron, what have you done?" Spencer whispered.

Hotch shook his head.

" I taught your father a lesson he will never forget."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**guess what? I'm a TOTAL William Reid hater lol *sarcasm* no really? LOL...**

CHAPTER 5

Spencer's eyes widened.

" What did you do to him?"

Hotch smiled.

" It's nothing for you to worry about babe. Go back to sleep."

Spencer trusted his lover more than anything. He yawned and fell back asleep. Hotch breathed a sigh of relief and went into the bathroom for a shower. Once he was done, he dressed himself in a loose t-shirt and some sweats before he laid with Spencer. He knew his lover could not handle any skin on skin touch right now. At the feel on the weight of the bed shifting, Spencer opened his eyes again.

" Aaron?"

Hotch kissed Spencer's temple.

" Yes Spencer?"

Spencer smiled.

" Thank you for coming here to rescue me from him."

Hotch looked at his lover in confusion.

" Rescue you?"

Spencer nodded.

" There was something else I saw when I was hypnotized."

Hotch could feel a sense of worry come over him.

" What was that?"

Spencer took a deep breath.

" After he...raped me. H-He said that everytime he saw me it would happen again."

TBC...

**sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter..I'll make it up to you tomorrow..**


	6. Chapter 6

**okay so this chapter is William Reid's return so to speak..**

CHAPTER 6

There was a knock at the hotel room door. Spencer groaned. He slowly sat up in the bed, trying not to disturb Hotch. He approached the door silently and opened it. Who he saw there made him scream to wake his lover.

"AARON!"

There in the doorway stood William Reid. He smirked at his son's attempt to wake his lover. Spencer screamed his lover's name again and the next thing he knew, Hotch stood in front of him.

" What are you doing here?"

William feigned innocence.

" Can't a father visit his son?"

Hotch glared at him.

" Not a father like you."

William chuckled.

" Did you tell him Agent Hotchner? Did you tell him what I told you in my office?"

Spencer looked at Hotch, confused.

" What is he talking about Aaron?"

Hotch shook his head.

" I don't know what he's talking about."

William laughed.

" Of course you do. Remember, I told you about the only time I ever visited in Quantico and drugged Spencer's drink. That was quite a night."

Hotch's blood began to boil.

" Leave now or I will have you arrested."

William grinned and shook his head.

" No you won't. Not unless you are willing to go to jail as well for assault."

Spencer felt tears coming to his eyes. His lover had lied to him. He didn't tell him anything about the conversation he had with his father and he didn't say he had assaulted him either. Hotch saw his lover leave the doorway. William still had a grin plastered on his face.

" So what will it be Agent Hotchner? "

Hotch sighed.

" Just leave Mr. Reid."

William nodded, then smirked.

" I'll leave now, but mark my words Agent Hotchner: I'll be back. I'll always come back."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**this wonderful chapter of arguing is after William leaves..**

CHAPTER 7

" Why didn't you tell me Aaron?"

Hotch watched his lover break down into tears.

" He told you he was in Quantico...that he...and you didn't tell me."

Spencer wiped his eyes harshly with his sleeve.

" Why didn't you tell me?"

Hotch took a deep breath.

" I wanted to protect you."

Spencer shook his head.

" No. You wanted to baby me like you always do. I have something to tell you Aaron: people who are in love with each other and are with each other, TELL each other EVERYTHING. I would have never kept anything like this from you."

Hotch felt his anger rise.

" Just like you TOLD me about when you were addicted to Dilaudid?"

Spencer's eyes widened.

" B-But we.."

" Weren't together then," Hotch finished for him, " But either way Spencer, you never told me. Even when we did get together, you never told me about your cravings. I had to hear about it from Morgan."

Spencer glared at Hotch.

" Well my cravings are caused by stress which happens to be what this is."

Hotch returned the glare.

" What are you going to do, Spencer? Give into the cravings?"

" Maybe I will."

With those words, Spencer grabbed his jacket and left the room. All that anyone could hear was the slam of the door.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Spencer's out on his own..whats the worst that could happen? **

**WARNING: swearing in the chapter**

CHAPTER 8

"LET GO OF ME!"

Spencer knew screaming wouldn't help considering his situation. He had left the hotel room, angry with Hotch. He had walked nearly a mile when he bumped into his father. Now William had ahold of him and Spencer had no idea where his father was going to take him. William threw him into the trunk of his car before proceeding to drive away. Spencer realized that his father had not removed any items from his pockets. Spencer sighed in relief. He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the number of his lover. Hopefully Hotch didn't hate him enough to not answer the phone.

" Hotchner."

Spencer sighed in relief again.

" Aaron?"

Hotch could hear the shake in Spencer's voice.

" What's wrong Spencer?"

Spencer swallowed hard. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

" I ran into my father. He has me in the trunk of his car. I don't know where he is taking me. Aaron, I'm scared."

Hotch felt a rage build inside him. but kept calm for the sake of his lover.

" Shhh Spencer. It's going to be alright. I need you to think about what you saw when you were under in hypnosis. Was there any place in particular where it happened more than once?"

Spencer thought for a moment, then his eyes widened in fear. He felt the tears fall from his eyes.

" The only place that was repeated was where we lived during my childhood. The only other place would be..."

Hotch waited, but not answer.

" Would be where Spencer?"

Spencer began to cry.

" The Cellar."

"What Cellar?" Hotch ground out.

Before he had a chance to answer, the car had stopped.

" Spencer, what cellar?"

Spencer watched in horror as the trunk opened and then he screamed as his father pulled him out.

" SPENCER?"

William grabbed Spencer's cell phone and smiled.

" Hello Agent Hotchner."

Hotch breathed heavily with anger.

" Leave him alone you son of a bitch."

William smirked.

" If you find him, you can have him. That is, after I have him first."

" Don't you fucking touch him."

The line went dead. William grinned at Spencer.

" I think it's time for our reunion."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**will Hotch get to Spencer in time?**

CHAPTER 9

William dragged Spencer into the cellar and began to rip his clothes off. Spencer tried to shove him away, but William tied his wrists to a nearby pole. Spencer struggled against the restraints until he felt his father right behind him. Spencer shook his head.

"P-Please. You don't have to do this."

William bit Spencer's neck.

" Of course I do."

Spencer felt something entering him and he screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan arrived at the Cellar. They had ask the local police department about it. They heard screams coming from inside. Hotch ran forward, not caring if either Derek or Dave were following him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Spencer heard the cellar door break open. His heart nearly jumped from his chest when he saw Hotch. He watched Hotch and his father fight on the floor. He saw Derek and Dave come in as well. Derek undid his restraints and wrapped a blanket around him. Dave was helping Derek get Spencer out of there, when suddenly a gunshot went off. They all turned and saw William Reid lying on the ground. He was dead. Hotch put his gun away and went to Spencer. Spencer fell into his arms, crying. Hotch stroked his hair.

" Were we too late?"

His answer was Spencer sobbing even louder than before. Dave called the police department and filled them in. Derek helped Hotch and Spencer back to the car. Spencer looked back toward the cellar. It was over. It was finally over.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**last chapter..here we go..**

CHAPTER 10

*EPILOGUE*

Spencer sat in the room he now shared with Hotch. So many things had happened after that night when his father had been killed: Aaron had proposed to him. Spencer smiled at the bottom ring on his finger. Obviously he had said yes. Then they had gotten married a year later. Spencer smiled at his top ring. Spencer had recieved the shock of his life on his wedding day. Aaron asked him to adopt Jack. They were a family now. Spencer had always hoped for this. A husband like Aaron, a son like Jack, and not a care in the world. Spencer kept his smile plastered on his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

" What are you smiling about babe?"

Spencer looked up into the eyes of his husband. What Spencer had on his mind would make Aaron very happy.

" I was thinking about what we had discussed after the wedding."

Aaron raised an eyebrow.

" About you taking my last name?"

Spencer nodded. He stood and kissed his husband.

" I want to do it."

Aaron smiled and hugged Spencer tightly.

" So what are you going for? Spencer Hotchner?"

Spencer rolled his eyes and laughed.

" I was thinking Reid-Hotchner. But if you don't like it I..."

Spencer was cut off by a searing kiss from his husband. Aaron smiled as he pulled away.

" Then we should get to it. I don't want you to change your mind."

Both men laughed and left the room. Spencer smiled to himself once again. He would always remember what had had happened to him, but he would never forget where it led him.

~*THE END*~

" _The things you Always Remember you wish you could forget, but the things you Always Remember lead to you the things you will Never Forget." - Ana Auron (me)_


End file.
